


Operation Grocery Shopping

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny go grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt, 'Steve liked it when Danny watched him do ordinary day to day things.'

Steve frowned at his phone. He tapped it, then looked at the shelves of canned vegetables. He thought he needed crushed tomatoes, but his list said diced. He grabbed a couple of cans and placed them in the grocery cart. Another tap on his phone - olives next - and rolled the cart a little further down the aisle. He looked up to see Danny watching him with a bemused expression.

“What?”

Danny laughed. “It’s just...you act like grocery shopping is a military mission. You make these detailed lists, you probably calculate the exact nutritional content of each item and figure out how much of your daily requirement it fills.” Danny flailed his arms. “Then you have this crazy app. I mean seriously, normal people just write out a grocery list on a scrap of paper.” Danny snorted. “Or even wing it. Guess that’s too easy for Super Seals.””

Steve tried not to look guilty. That was _exactly_ what he did. Years of military precision didn’t disappear overnight. “Danny, come on. I told you. This way, I know exactly what I need, I always have my list with me, and plus, this thing gives you special discounts. It’s great.”

Danny grabbed a jar of natural, sugar and salt-free peanut butter that was Steve’s favorite brand and gave Steve a pointed look as he tossed it in the cart. “What? I used the last on a sandwich for Grace last weekend,” he said.

Steve scowled for appearance’s sake and scrolled through his phone list and checked off peanut butter. He loved that Danny knew exactly what kind of peanut butter he used and remembered that he needed more.

“And you know what else?” Steve said as they turned into the produce aisle. “This app tells you exactly where things are in the store.”

“Does it have an infrared night-time readout in case of sudden power failure or terrorist attack?”

Steve grinned. “It just might. I hadn’t checked on that. Could come in handy.”

“Uh-huh.” Danny grinned back. “Knowing our luck, it probably could. By the way, watch out for Manny,” Danny whispered, nudging Steve and nodding to an older grey-haired man piling up eggplant. “I hear he’s yakuza. You should see what he can do with a watermelon and a Ginzu knife.”

“I’ll take that under advisement.” Steve examined some oranges and selected a few to put in a plastic bag. He caught Danny watching him again when he picked up a mango, sniffed and pressed his fingers into it to see if it was ripe. Their eyes locked for a moment and a corner of Steve’s mouth quirked up. “For smoothies. Lots of vitamins.”

Danny nodded. “Your smoothies are great, actually. Especially in the morning.”

Steve’s smile grew wider. Danny wasn’t making fun of his smoothies. He liked them - _in the morning._ “Uh-huh.” He couldn’t quite make anything more articulate come out over the lump in his throat. He surreptitiously put one more mango in his bag.

They turned into the meat department. “So what are you making for me tonight?” Danny asks.

“Who says I’m cooking for you tonight?” Steve leaned over the packages of chicken and picked one up, rejected it, then picked up another.

Danny stared at him. “Isn’t that why we’re here? You told me to get in the car with you. _My_ car, I might add.”

Steve moved down the aisle and picked up some pork tenderloin. “Do you get in the car and drive away with every man that asks you?”

Danny gave him the evil eye.

“Hey, what about the chicken? I like chicken.”

“Doesn’t look good. They don’t have the organic kind.”

“Oh come on, it’s all the same.”

“The pork will cook faster anyway. I don’t know about you, but I’m starved.”

“So you are cooking for me?”

“Only if you’re good.”

Danny looked him up and down and raised his eyebrow. “Good, eh? What happens if I’m not good?”

Steve smirked. “We might have to skip dinner and go straight to bed.”

“That sounds more like a reward than a punishment.”

“And you’ll get the kale and wheatgrass version of my smoothie.”

Danny made a sour face and leaned in closely. “Only if involves me licking it off your body.”

“Oh.” Steve shoved his phone into his pocket. “I think I’ve got everything. Let’s go check out.” He hoped to hell there wasn’t a long line. God, he loved grocery shopping with Danny.


End file.
